Sun Stroke's Plaything
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Ignores Shippuden and Sasuke's defection Sasuke is training with his team and as it ends he feels ill. Kakashi takes care of him and sparks fly once the emo ninja wakes up. M for a reason KakaSasu. PWP. Some OOC. R&R plz. Don't like DO NOT read.


Sun stroke's plaything-

Sasuke Uchiha was a proud fifteen year old. He prided himself in his family name, in his talent as a shinobi, and in his prodigy status.

He also prided himself at being one of the few people in Konoha to have seen under Kakashi Hatake's mask.

It all started one hot day in the sweltering heat of the peak of Konoha's summertime months. Kakashi had just concluded the training session and Naruto was already running off yelling about his need for 'God's gift to earth' aka ramen. Sakura was flirting stupidly with Sasuke, whose control was visibly slipping minute by minute.

Finally he told Sakura off, "Sakura! I'm tired, hot, and now I'm annoyed. I'm heading home now…ALONE!" She flushed at his bluntness and apologized in a muttered voice and bowed herself out then scuttled away towards her house.

Sasuke took a calming breath and met eyes with Kakashi; the sensei had been staring at the display with a hidden grin, but the amusement was clear in his visible eye.

"Can I help you sensei?" Sasuke grumbled, looking away quickly and putting on his best 'Uchiha indifference' look. Kakashi 'tsked' a bit and slowly sauntered over to the pouty fifteen year old. The two slowly started walking back together from the secluded training grounds.

It amazed Kakashi how well the three of them had grown up. But he was mostly _astounded_ at how Sasuke had overcome his insane vendetta for vengeance and God-only-knows-how he overcame Orochimaru's seal and influence. The teen had lost most looks of his childhood body, now standing roughly at five-foot-five, a few inches shorter than Naruto now that the tables had been reversed. Sasuke was now trimmed in every aspect as muscle definition went. He was lithe and skinny; to a point Kakashi actually wondered if the boy _ever_ ate more than once a day. He had let his raven feather colored hair grow out and now it reached the ends of his shoulder blades, it was generally pulled into a high pony tail to keep it out of the teen's face when training or on missions. Obviously it wasn't spiky any longer. The boy was still unbelievably pale for a kid who spent some much time outside training.

As Kakashi regarded his student, the student was regarding his teacher.

Sasuke often wondered that if it hadn't been for Kakashi if he would've died or gone insane in his quest for vengeance on his family's behalf. Kakashi had taught him so much, control, restraint, power without loss of humility, how to live and let die; moreover, how to go on in his life. Kakashi didn't show his age in his skills, the man was thirteen years his senior, so twenty-eight now (1). He just missed being six-foot-one. His gray-silver hair was still spiky and his lightly tanned skin was still greatly hidden by his mask and jounin outfit. Sasuke had always been slightly envious that Kakashi was more muscled than himself; he knew it was childish to think that way. After all the man was older than him, more experienced, and had been training longer. But still Sasuke was jealous that the man could over power him without chakra as an aid in either side.

"You really loath it when she jumps all over you, don't you?" Kakashi asked; well more like he _stated _it. Sasuke nodded, the heat really was getting to him. It had to be over 39C and the sun and humidity from the last thunder storm a few days ago was wearing on the pale teen.

"She…means well. I suppose, but she needs to move the hell on…" Sasuke said brokenly. It was now that Kakashi saw Sasuke's head was drooping and his even yet slow pace was slowly getting choppier and less controlled.

"Sasuke? Are you feeling well?" Kakashi asked turning so he was cutting the Uchiha off. Sasuke stopped abruptly and faltered. As his body regained its bearings his brain seemed to miss the message for his vision was now swimming and Kakashi's concerned visible eye was now becoming three.

"I'm…fine," Sasuke denied. But Gravity and the heat got the better of him. He knew he should've taken Sakura's offer of water about twenty times over the last nine hours of physically straining workouts. Sasuke regretted his stubbornness a touch to late as his vision flickered and he crumpled forward. The last thing he took notice of before his world went dark and silent was that Kakashi was holding him.

-x-

Kakashi was startled when Sasuke started faltering in his steps. Concern for his favorite pupil made him step quickly in the boy's path. As Sasuke tried to deny that something was wrong Kakashi saw the boy's consciousness flicker. He managed to catch Sasuke before the Uchiha hit the hard packed-dirt road.

"He's dehydrated," Kakashi assumed to himself. He lifted the teen in his arms bridal style. "His house? Nah, I can't leave him alone in case he's got sun stroke(2). He'd be furious if I checked him into the hospital. My place then."

Kakashi jumped into the trees and made short work of the five mile trip back into Konoha. He stuck to the roves of the buildings as the sun started to set; no attention drawn was the best in this particular case.

Kakashi reached his house quickly enough and seeing how it was Jounin living quarters and not an actual house it only had a fair sized bedroom, a nice bath, a laundry, and a conjoined sitting room/kitchen. The Jounin kicked off his shoes and fast-walked to his bedroom. Kakashi laid Sasuke on his bed and took the teen's sandals off. He pulled the over shirt off of the boy. Sasuke's style had grown darker over the years, now he wore training bandages from his shoulders to his wrists with a black vest over top of his chest. The vest was in a style uncommon in Konoha; tight and form fitting but also able to hide kunai and shuriken and of course with the Uchiha symbol on the back taking up about three-by-three patch. The look was finished with baggy black Capri-like pants then ninja sandals. Of course along with Sasuke's 24 inch Wakizashi, kunai leg strap, and weapon pouch. Sasuke's forehead protector was now worn around his neck instead of on his forehead.

Kakashi removed the weapons from the teen and the forehead protector. He went to the bathroom and soon returned with a cloth, a bowl of clean and cool water along with a bottled water. Kakashi placed the cloth on Sasuke's forehead and sat back in a chair dragged up to the side of bed with the newest _Icha Icha Paradise_ in his hands; reading as he waited for his student to awaken.

Yet for some reason the Copy nin couldn't read his hentai book now. He put the book aside…for once…and let his eyes and mind wander to the pale teen laying under the covers of his bed.

'He really is becoming a man. God…I sound old! It was three years ago he declared the only thing he'd ever do was kill Itachi. Look at all the missions he's done. He's a chunin, along with Sakura…Naruto…hasn't passed yet but I know one day these three will take the Sannin's place. It's only fitting. He's turning out great. I had hoped he would be mentally stronger; he still feels under Itachi and…hell myself. He strives to be perfect but he can't see that everyone thinks he's perfect with his imperfections. NO one can be the perfect ninja without losing their humanity along with the accomplishment. He's cute…well…the teenage equivalent to cute. Shit…don't think about him that way! He's still a kid, he…he needs to not have his pervy and apparently PEDOPHILIC sensei leering at him! Man I need a beer…but it can wait. I think he has a fever…I took his palm in mine…he was sweating. I felt his cheek and pulled my hand away at the slight warmth. Nothing to serious…probably not more than 37C.' Kakashi's inner musings were running ramped as he pulled his hand away and leaned back in the chair. He slowly nodded off.

-x-

When Sasuke woke it took him a moment to recall what had happened.

'Damn it. I passed out. Where the hell am I? In the hospital? No…the hospital's rooms aren't painted green. Whose bed am I in? Sure as Heaven and Hell not mine!'

"You're awake," a placid voice observed. Sasuke tried to lift his head but it felt heavy, he suddenly felt the slight fever that had taken over his body.

"Kakashi," Sasuke rasped his voice weak for sleep and thirst. Kakashi opened the bottled water and helped Sasuke sit up to drink it. Sasuke let the man support his shoulders; he was too heavy-headed to care.

"Slow sips," Kakashi warned. Sasuke took slow but large sips of the cool water. "You got yourself pretty dehydrated Sasuke. You're also a little feverish. Nice one gaki."

"Urusai," Sasuke grunted back as he drank more water. When he was three-fourths done Kakashi took the bottle from him. Sasuke looked around. "Where am I?"

"My apartment," Kakashi answered simply, but Sasuke seemed to pale from an unbelievable pale to an almost sickly white. He coughed and tried to cover up his sudden apprehension.

"Why yours?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke had moved out of the Uchiha compound and now lived in a duplex alone; a two bed, one and a half bath, dining room, connected sitting room/kitchen…ect. He knew Kakashi must've been worried but why had the Jounin brought Sasuke to his own home? He would've been fine alone…he always was fine alone. Why should now be any different?

"Sasuke, we stopped practice at 4:30 in the afternoon, it's almost midnight," Kakashi stated as his explanation. Sasuke looked away, embarrassed at his weakness. "Hey. Stop that. It's not as though you intentionally got dehydrated to the point of near sunstroke. You already got the dehydration, headache, and dizziness down pat. Its fine, we all get over zealous sometimes, but next time someone offers you a drink and it's boiling outside, take it."

"Yeah," Sasuke grunted, he rolled his shoulders and wondered when Kakashi had noticed that he had been having a bad headache since noon. Sasuke forced his mind off of thinking that Kakashi had been watching him…worrying about him more than as just another stupid teenager. It was too depressing and Sasuke wasn't in the proper place to mope. He wasn't going to think about…his slightly less pure thoughts about his sensei, especially while resting in the man's bed with said sensei about a foot away. SHIT! He was getting flustered…he could tell he must've been flushing a bit. He tried vainly to rein in his not-so-nice thoughts.

"Still hot? Take a shower," Kakashi instructed. Sasuke nodded, if only to get out of the same room as Kakashi. Sasuke quickly jumped out of the bed but his knees gave out faster than he could compensate for and he found himself expecting the pain of hitting the hard wooden floor. He didn't though.

Kakashi sighed inaudibly at Sasuke's stubbornness. The boy could hardly take help when he needed it. Kakashi helped the teen to stand and pointed him at the bathroom.

"Take a bath if you can't stand," Kakashi teased, trying to get the self-mortified grimace off Sasuke's face. Didn't work…Sasuke just went from slight pink to blazing red and practically flash-stepped into the bathroom. Kakashi then called out "I'll leave some sweats for you to change into!" Kakashi heard the Uchiha grunt in response and the water of the shower start. The Hatake rolled his eyes lightly and pulled out a pair of loose black sweat pants and put them on himself after taking off his training pants. He removed his flack vest and long sleeve shirt. This left him in only his hite-ate, his mask which was actually attacked to a sleeveless blue shirt, and the sweats. Kakashi grabbed some of his older clothes from year ago; a pair of sweats and a net tee-shirt and put them on his bed for the teenager that was no-doubt beet red in his shower at the moment.

Kakashi sighed deeply and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen, his bare feet padding on the floor as he entered the kitchen. It was well into the night but neither of them had eaten since the small training lunch earlier that day; and that had only been a solider pill. Kakashi was pushing his team but the next jounin exams were coming up quickly and he was determined to see at least one of them pass this time. His team hadn't minded the new and higher paced training; they all seemed to want it more than he wanted to give it. They hadn't been able to participate the last two years, once because of Sasuke and Naruto being in the hospital for extended amounts of time do to broken bones from a very difficult B-rank mission, the next from Sakura having Mono. So they were all set and determined to make it this time around.

Kakashi started making a simple meal; sleeping in a chair was better than in a tree or something but still…his back popped as he reached for the shio zake onigiri he had stashed in his fridge; knowing he wouldn't have wanted to make food for dinner. So he didn't _actually_ make dinner…he just grabbed it.

Kakashi set out the food on the coffee table in his living room and started making tea. Kakashi mused to himself as he waited for the water to boil. 'Sasuke…he's grown. I shouldn't think on him so much. He's cute when he acts embarrassed like that. I wonder why…it's not as though he could notice…that I'm more of a pervert than he thinks I am. GOD! How can I think about my fifteen year old student _that_ way?! URG! Ok…stop. NO more thinking about this.'

By the time it was done Sasuke still wasn't out of the bathroom; it had been twenty minutes now.

"Sasuke! Yo! Food!" Kakashi yelled, saying the supposed magic word for teens, 'food'. Sasuke came round the corner of the hall slowly and sunk down next to Kakashi on the couch. Sasuke's eyes focused momentarily on the fact that Kakashi had removed his mask to eat. Sasuke was amazed at how strikingly gorgeous his sensei's face was. He had no idea why the man would _hide_ it.

"Thank you sensei," Sasuke said quietly, his hair was dripping wet still but he was in the dry clothes and he looked a bit better. Still wobbly though.

"It's not going to vanish if you stare at it," Kakashi teased his student when Sasuke just sat there as Kakashi started in on a rice ball.

"Really?" Sasuke quipped back; he took the tea first and downed half the cup before taking a rice ball. All in all Kakashi ended up eating four of the six, but at least Sasuke had eaten _something._

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked and he placed a hand on the boy's forehead. Sasuke wasn't warm any longer, but he was still pale.

Sasuke's face lit up slightly at Kakashi's closeness to him. Kakashi noticed Sasuke's blush and they were both suddenly unable to move; faces inches apart and Kakashi's hand on Sasuke's cheek where it slid from his forehead.

Sasuke finally threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips against Kakashi's in a sloppy and timid kiss. At first Kakashi was too surprised to respond and Sasuke took that as rejection. He tried to pull away and stand up but Kakashi pulled the teen into his lap and latched his lips onto Sasuke's. Kakashi's right hand went around the Uchiha's waist and his left cradled the raven haired teen's head with surprising gentleness. Sasuke's lips were trembling and as his sensei boldly licked his lower lip Sasuke gasped and let the man in on accident. Kakashi's tongue playfully prodded at Sasuke's less willing one. Sasuke might've been a prodigy in fighting and intelligence but a fifteen year old was still a fifteen year old when it came to romantic things like making out, and seeing how Sasuke hadn't kissed anyone except the accident kiss with Naruto…he had less than a little experience.

Sasuke's eyes were glowing with his sharringan; it wasn't that he was _afraid_…no nothing of the sort. He just was _apprehensive_. He had dreamt of doing this with Kakashi for years; but that didn't mean he wasn't any less of a virgin or any less of the scared kid he was down deep. His trust was something few people in the world had, Kakashi was one of them. But his trust only went to certain lengths. Sasuke was also trying to learn what he should do. Letting Kakashi dominate him completely felt right to the teenager. Even though his pride put in a few scornful whispers in his mind, he ignored it and let himself melt into Kakashi. His body was still weak from his bought with the fever and dehydration; though, and he found himself becoming dizzy with lack of air. Sasuke's eyes faded back to black and his vision went splotchy for a moment.

Kakashi seemed to notice and gently released Sasuke's lips, watching the younger closely for signs of distress due to the situation.

"I…I don't…know what…" Sasuke mumbled, unsure of what to do or say now. He was still almost limp in Kakashi's gentle embrace. He decided to re-adjust his position and wrapped an arm around Kakashi's shoulders to pull himself up further into Kakashi's lap. His eyes widened slightly when he felt Kakashi's rather large and noticeable erection. Sasuke started to push away; suddenly weary of the entire situation. Kakashi tightened his embrace on the teen.

"Calm down, Sasuke," Kakashi said soothingly. Kakashi was very aware of what had scared Sasuke but it wasn't as if he could help it! The kid he had accidentally/on-purpose fantasized about since he met the boy when he was twelve was making out with him and being completely submission at that! "It's ok, I won't do anything you don't want me to, or anything like that."

"Yeah," Sasuke didn't know what else to say. This was what he wanted…why was he afraid?! Sasuke re-attacked their lips, trying to ignore the growing nervousness in his mind. Kakashi; however, stopped that kiss almost instantly. "What?" Sasuke's voice was gruff but he wasn't completely angry about that…actually he was almost glad Kakashi had stopped him.

"I'm not gonna rush you. Damn it…I've been waiting for this…god since you were like twelve. So I'm not gonna do a damn thing you don't want in this, if you even want it," Kakashi breathed sexily. Sasuke met Kakashi's eyes, it was very clear to both of them that they _both_ wanted it, but Kakashi wanted Sasuke to _say_ it.

"I've had dreams about you sensei. I was embarrassed to ever say anything…but I want…to do _stuff_ with you," Sasuke mumbled, he was bright red and he wouldn't look at Kakashi anymore.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckled slightly, Sasuke was being so damn cute. "What kind of _stuff_ would you like to do, Sasuke-_chan?" _Sasuke flushed deeper but he was suddenly determined to hold his own against his older, by thirteen years, sensei. Sasuke licked at the pale skin of Kakashi's left cheek; a visible shudder ran down the Copy nin's spine. Sasuke also probed around Kakashi's lap lightly, ghosting over the older man's entrapped erection. Kakashi moaned deep in his throat and took Sasuke into a sweet but deep kiss. Sasuke wasn't a pro but he held his own, and for that Kakashi was glad, he wouldn't have minded helping Sasuke learn…but this was better. Kakashi pulled Sasuke so the teen was on his back on the couch and Kakashi was on all fours over top of him. Kakashi butterfly kissed all over Sasuke's face, first his forehead, then down the bridge of his delicate Celestial nose; furthermore, onto each of Sasuke's cheeks and landing softly onto the boy's pale pink lips in a chaste kiss.

The kiss didn't stay chaste of course. Sasuke tentatively licked at Kakashi's lips and he whispered in the sexiest voice he could manage "Anything and everything _sensei._" Those words went straight to Kakashi's now throbbing dick. Kakashi quickly rid Sasuke of his shirt and ran his fingers down the milky pale skin, leaving goose flesh bumps in his wake. Sasuke hissed at the feeling of Kakashi circling his sensitive and quickly hardening rose colored nipples. Sasuke gasped and instinctively backed away when Kakashi's hands traced the hem line of Sasuke's borrowed sweatpants. Kakashi let the kiss end and he held himself up over Sasuke; suddenly worried he had pushed too fast. Sasuke was analyzing him carefully, his eyes were flickering between sharringan red and neutral onyx black. This was tell tale sign the young Uchiha was nervous. Sasuke hooked his arms around Kakashi's neck and brought their lips together for a moment. "I meant it when I said anything…sensei."

"I'm Kakashi, Sasuke," Kakashi said seriously.

"Kakashi," Sasuke murmured. Kakashi pulled Sasuke's pants and underwear down while placing languid kisses on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke shivered as the chilled air of the room met his privates. "Mmmhn," Sasuke stifled a moan as Kakashi teased the younger's erection. Tweaking the head and pinching lightly up and down. Sasuke bucked at Kakashi trying to either stop him or get him to pump.

"Stop me if you want to stop. Pride doesn't matter right now koi," Kakashi whispered seriously. Sasuke flushed slightly and gripped Kakashi's still clothed dick in retaliation. He wasn't about to admit he was nervous. Kakashi was grabbing around for something under the couch and he was also kissing Sasuke deeply. Sasuke heard a snap of a plastic bottle then he felt a cool sensation at his butt. Sasuke arched away when Kakashi teased the ring of muscles. "Relax." The first slicked finger pushed into the ring of muscle and Sasuke's body tensed around it reflexively. Sasuke groaned at the intrusion and tried to pull away. Kakashi held him in place and rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, another two fingers quickly joined as Kakashi's own lust started to take over his desire to be gentle with Sasuke. The boy's moans and bucking weren't helping either. Kakashi came up from kissing Sasuke when he felt wetness staining his own cheeks from Sasuke's. The teen was trembling and gripping around Kakashi's neck in a death hold, thin tear tracks were flowing like quicksilver down the once place, now flushed face.

"Keep moving!" Sasuke hissed both in pain and pleasure, the feeling of being filled by the fingers was painful and erotically pleasurable all in one. Sasuke's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. His nerves were wrecked with sensations of conflicting natures. Kakashi scissored the fingers and twisted them as he stretched the teen virgin below him. Sasuke was so perfect; his body was trying to yield to Kakashi even though it hurt. Kakashi kissed Sasuke's tear stained cheeks as he stretched the boy further. "Just…HAH…do…" The teen panted, not knowing what he wanted Kakashi to do but knowing he wanted something more.

"What do you want me to do koi?" Kakashi asked softly. He was done teasing the virgin beneath him. He knew that Sasuke wasn't able to handle much more tonight. Kinks could be added or discovered later, this was always an awkward experience and he wanted to make Sasuke's first sexual experience pleasurable beyond belief. "Do you want me in you?"

Sasuke gasped out a throaty "Yesssss!" His eyes were cemented shut and his fingers dug into his own forearms, trying to hold on to sensible thought. "Fuck me Kakashi."

Those words took Kakashi's pants off faster than what was humanly possible. Kakashi lubed up his hard and thick erection and lined up with Sasuke, "Relax completely, koi, or it'll hurt badly. Breathe deeply," Kakashi purred sensually. Sasuke nodded quickly. Kakashi decided that the fast entry would be best and plunged hard and fast into the writing virgin beneath him. Sasuke's eyes opened and his lips cracked in his attempt not to scream. It hurt so badly, like Kakashi was trying to rip him in half. Fire cascaded up and down his spine and Sasuke whimpered past his spilt lip as he bit into it tighter. Kakashi kissed him passionately taking Sasuke's abused lips unto his and devouring the boy's mouth as he gave the teen a moment to adjust to his pulsing size.

Sasuke whimpered in the kiss, it hurt. Having Kakashi inside of him just plain hurt but somehow it also felt amazingly great. His mind was swimming as it tried to discern the pain from the pleasure. 'Kakashi is not fucking small that's for sure', Sasuke decided mentally 'Kami! He has to be at least two inches across and…fuck over nine inches long. Ca-calm down. He told you to relax, r-r-relax!' Sasuke kissed back in an attempt to calm himself down from the edge of panic when the pain wasn't leaving. The pleasure was still there and fighting the pain but he hurt, the pain was a good type of pain but it was still overriding his mind.

Kakashi reached between them and grabbed the boy's own slightly smaller erection and began pumping that half-softened length. Kakashi pulled out of Sasuke and slammed back in and their rhythm began. Sasuke was screaming in stinging pain and erotic pleasure as Kakashi's dick pounded in and out of him and the man pumped Sasuke's now raging erection. Kakashi angled his hips and hit something inside of the Uchiha that made him see white. "AHHH! KAKASHI!" Sasuke moaned and cummed onto the Hatake's hand and their abdomens. Kakashi groaned as Sasuke's walls constricted further on him and his thrusting increased. He pushed again and again and rammed the teen's prostate over and over.

"Kaka…GAH! Kakashi!" Sasuke cried as his length hardened again. The abuse to his prostate was sending arousal burning through his veins even though he was spent from his first orgasm. The teen dug his nails into his arms until his felt blood. Their mouths met again and Kakashi kissed the younger's mouth on a much gentler level than he was plundering the virginal passage. Sasuke only lasted a sort time before he screamed out again and came for the second time that night. Kakashi groaned loudly as the walls constricted him again and Kakashi rode the boy until he finally came with a grunt of the teen's name. He trusted a few more times and bit deeply onto the side of Sasuke's neck, deep enough to draw blood and leave a large bruise.

Sasuke was teetering on the edge of consciousness as Kakashi pulled out of him carefully and drew the exhausted teen into his arms. Kakashi kissed him gently and sat them up. Sasuke hissed as he was moved. He knew now that he wouldn't be walking tomorrow. He could feel stuff dribbling down his thighs and wondered vaguely if it was only Kakashi's semen or if it was also his own blood. He shivered at the thought and sniffled. He felt whole now. Kakashi had fucked him and he couldn't be happier, but he was sore and tired and he just wanted to pass out forever.

"I'm sorry koi," Kakashi whispered soothingly. Sasuke's eyes widened. Why was he apologizing? What had Sasuke done wrong? The Uchiha felt panic curl in him. "I lost myself. I should've never been that rough with you. Your first time shouldn't ever be that rough. Forgive me?" Sasuke could've cried with relief if he hadn't spent all of his tears before now. And that was something the Uchiha hated to admit, that he had cried while Kakashi fucked him.

"No," Sasuke rasped, his throat sore from screaming. He flushed at that. "I-I'm fine…don't be s-sorry. I sh-should've taken it b-b-better," Sasuke stated shakily. 'Why is he apologizing? It's my fault. I should've taken it better! It's just sex for the love of Kami! I can't even do that right,' the teen mused with self hatred. Sasuke hid his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi grimaced at those words. How could Sasuke think that way?

Kakashi kissed Sasuke's hair softly. "You're wrong baby, I love you. I know you probably don't love me yet…but I love you. That was wonderful, you did wonderfully. No one could've asked for more from you. I'm the one that fucked up, koi. I forgot you were a virgin. I should've _never_ done you that hard your first time. Go to sleep koi, we'll talk more when you wake up."

"No," Sasuke muttered looking up at Kakashi. "No, I-I wanna talk now. I-I-I l-love you t-to…I didn't know it would h-h-hurt that bad."

"It gets worlds better," Kakashi promised, he kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. "Let's get you cleaned up baby."

Kakashi stood up and carried Sasuke bridal style to the bathroom and he wiped them both off with warm water and wash cloths. Sasuke let the man baby him. He liked it. He wouldn't say it aloud but he enjoyed it when people, mostly Kakashi, worried over him like this. Sasuke snuggled into Kakashi's chest as the man laid them down in his bed. Sasuke was out before he could finish his goodnight to Kakashi, "Night, love you…baka-Kashi…"

"I love you too Sasuke," Kakashi whispered to the sleeping teen.

-x-

When Sasuke woke up his previous assessment was right. He wasn't able to walk correctly all day. So he lay in Kakashi's bed making out with the man for a large portion of the day.

"I love you Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said as the man walked him home the next day. They had gone on a walk around Konoha as Kakashi had canceled practice for a few days; claiming to Sakura and Naruto that he had to look after an ill Sasuke. That had earned him a punch in the shoulder but it was worth it. Because now he could do this…

Kakashi swept Sasuke into a deep kiss, one hand was cradling the teen's head and the other was kneading Sasuke's pert little ass. Sasuke flushed slightly but fisted his hands in Kakashi's jounin vest and full heartedly reciprocated the kiss.

-x-

(1) According to NarutoPedia Sasuke is thirteen years Kakashi's junior and at the end of the time skip their ages are fifteen for Sasuke and twenty-eight for Kakashi.

(2) I've HAD sun stroke, it is a bugger and you need to be watched as you get over it and sleep it off. You also have fever, chills, and other horrible symptoms.

Well I was bored and I couldn't sleep and I have been reading to many KakaSasu smuts so I decided to try my hand at it ^.^ Anyone like it? Think I should write another? Or with a different pairing?


End file.
